The end for me
by Sara Sawauchi
Summary: Saudara Miku yang telah meninggal dunia beberapa tahun lalu kini muncul kembali sebagai iblis pemubunuh yang kejam dengan warna mata merah darah.. Apa yang akan di lakukan Miku untuk menghentikan itu semua?


Miaraaa! Padahal fic Sara yang sleeping beauty belum selesai, tapi Sara udah bikin fic baru lagi... (-.-) Yosh! Selamat membaca ya!

**Disclaimer : Yamaha, Rin dan Len milikku! #dibantai**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Tragedy**

**Warning ****: ****OOC, kacau, typo bertebaran, dsb..**

**__The end for me__**

_Senja berganti malam, langit berubah menjadi merah,semerah darah. Pembantaian kembali terjadi, di tempat yang sama dan waktu yang sama. Perumahan Aganai, kembali menjadi korban. Di tanggal yang sama dengan keadaan yang sama, tanpa perubahan sama sekali. Teriakan, jerit kesakitan, permintaan tolong, dan pertanyaan 'apa salahku?' terus terdengar._

_Korban berjatuhan, mayat bergelimpangan di mana-mana. Di tengah tumpukan mayat-mayat itu berdiri seseorang, makhluk bengis yang tanpa perasaan membantai orang-orang tak bersalah, orang-orang yang tak tahu apa-apa termasuk anak-anak tak berdosa. Pemuda itu melangkah perlahan, katana-nya yang telah berlumuran darah ia mainkan. Langkahnya ringan seakan ia tak pernah membuat dosa sebesar apapun._

_Dengan tenang ia melangkah sembari bersenandung kecil, lagu kematian yang mengerikan ia nyanyikan, ia berjalan menjauhi gerbang perumahan itu dan menghilang bersama angin. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun._

**__The end for me__**

**_Miku Hatsune, 17 tahun.._**

Aku tersentak, nafasku memburu, mimpi itu kembali menghantuiku. Di setiap tanggal 3 ia selalu muncul, wajahnya mirip denganku dan saudara kembarku yang telah lama meninggal dunia. Mikuo Hatsune.

"MIKU! turunlah dan lihatlah berita ini..." _Kaa-san _memanggilku, nada suaranya terdengar menakutkan. Segera aku turun ke bawah dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

_"__Pemuda neraka itu kembali beraksi, masih di tempat yang sama dan tanggal yang sama. Pembantaian yang dilakukannya telah menjatuhkan seratus korban..." _Rongga mataku melebar, sama seperti bulan Maret kemarin. Berita tentang pembantaian itu kembali di tayangkan.

_"__A-aku melihatnya saat itu. Ketika pemuda itu pergi menjauhi perumahan Aganai, ia pergi dengan membentangkan sayap hitamnya. Ia sempat melirikku, mata merahnya sungguh mengerikan.." Kaa-san _menatap televisi dengan pandangan takut dan segera melangkah ke dapur. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah wanita yang telah melahirkanku ke dunia itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa Miku-_chan_?" tanya _Kaa-san _tiba-tiba. Aku menunduk, pertanyaan itu terus membayangi diriku. Pertanyaan yang ku tutup rapat-rapat dalam hatiku, karena aku takut jika aku bertanya itu hanya membuat _Kaa-san _semakin khawatir dan ketakutan.

"_Kaa-san_, mengapa akhir-akhir ini selalu terjadi pembunuhan?" kulihat wajahnya yang kaget, ia terdiam cukup lama lalu menggeleng.

"_Kaa-san _tidak tahu, lebih baik kau bersiap ke sekolah..." ujarnya lembut, aku hanya mengangguk lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

**__The end for me__**

Aku terus memikirkan pembantaian itu, entah apa ada hubungannya dengan kakakku atau tidak. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang menjadi misteri bagiku... Pertama Mikuo meninggal dunia tepat ketika tanggal 3, dia meninggal di malam hari, dan dia mengalami kecelakaan, ketika aku menyuruhnya pergi... Bukankah itu berhubungan? Pembantaian selalu terjadi di tanggal 3 pada malam hari dan selalu terjadi di perumahan Aganai. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Miku! apa kau menonton berita? Pemuda neraka itukembali beraksi! Astaga, apa yang akan terjadi bulan depan ya?" aku tersentak kaget, bulan depan? apa akan terjadi pembantaian seperti "Uuukh.." aku mengerang pelan ketika kepalaku terasa sedikit sakit. Ketika kupejamkan mataku dan membukanya kembali, yang kulihat adalah sebuah goa yang mengerikan bukanlah kelasku.

_"__Apa kau akan melakukan hal itu lagi?"_

_ "__Ya.."_

_ "__Kalau begitu dimana kali ini kau akan melakukannya?"_

_ "__Di dekat sekolahku, Crypton High School..."_

_ "__Bawakan aku tumbal untuk kali ini."_

Aku menelan ludahku berkali-kali, apa yang kulihat ini nyata. Astaga.. aku harus menyelamatkan orang-orang di sekitar sini sebelum jatuh korban untuk kesekian kalinya.

"..Ku, Miku, Miku, OI! Miku sadarlah.." aku mengangkat wajahku dan tempat yang kulihat kali ini berbeda, aku kembali ke kelasku dan ku lihat Kaito tengah memandangku khawatir, "_Daijoubu ka?"_ tanyanya lagi.

"_Ha-hai'." _Aku mengangguk meyakinkan pemuda di hadapanku itu. Apa yang ku dengar tadi akan betul-betul terjadi? Entahlah, mungkin...

**__The end for me__**

**Mei, tanggal 03. **

Aku terduduk di kasurku, tubuhku menegang menatap bulan di luar sana. Perasaanku tak pernah tenang, berkali-kali aku melirik jam mungil di mejaku. 30 menit lagi, ku ambil baju hangatku dan sebilah pedang yang telah lama kusembunyikan.

Ku pakai sepatu pantofel hitamku, dengan perlahan dan mengendap-endap aku membuka jendela kamar lalu menyusup keluar. Aku berlari menembus salju, udara dingin yang menusuk tak lagi kupedulikan.

Tepat waktu, pemuda itu kembali muncul. Awalnya wajah pemuda itu tak terlihat sama sekali karena ia membelakangiku, dan ketika pemuda berambut teal itu berbalik, dapat kulihat diriku berada disana, tidak! Lebih tepatnya, dia itu adalah kakak kembarku.

**"****Apa kabar MIKU?"**pemuda itu menekankan suaranya ketika memanggil namaku, membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

"Hentikan ini semua Mikuo, mengapa kau melakukan hal ini?" suaraku terdengar bergetar, aku mati-matian melawan rasa takutku. Mikuo tertawa, tawanya tak sejernih dulu. Tawanya amat mengerikan.

**"****Mereka telah membunuhku dan aku ingin membalaskan dendamku pada mereka.."**Rongga mataku melebar, dia bukan Mikuo yang kukenal, dia bukan Mikuo yang selalu tersenyum meski disakiti. Dia telah berubah...

"Mengapa Mikuo? Mengapa? Dimana Mikuo yang kukenal dulu... Mengapa kau tega membunuh orang-orang yang tak berdosa?" aku terisak, sungguh aku tak tahan dengan semua ini. Saudariku telah melakukan pembantaian, ini tak mungkin... Mikuo tak mungkin setega ini.

**"****Mikuo telah mati dan aku akan membalaskan dendamnya selama ini, termasuk padamu, Miku..****" **aku terlonjak kaget ketika ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah ku, untung saja aku dapat menghindar namun ujung pedang itu telah membuat goresan luka yang cukup dalam di bahuku. Membuat diriku mengerang kesakitan, namun anehnya Mikuo juga berteriak kesakitan semabari memegang bahu kirinya.

Aneh sekali, ketika aku terluka Mikuo juga ikut terluka. Jadi jika aku mati akankah Mikuo ikut mati? Mungkin, aku bisa saja segera membunuh diriku sendiri agar Mikuo ikut mati, tapi.. Aku harus mencari tahu terlebih dahulu apakah Mikuo juga ikut terluka. Aku segera mengambil _katana _milikku, dan menggoreskan luka di lengan kiriku. Aku terus mengerang menahan sakit, sungguh ini menyakitkan. Dan.. taraaa, usahaku membuahkan hasil! Ku lihat luka di lengan kiri Mikuo yang terbuka lebih lebar di banding lukaku.

"Mikuo, kita harus menyelesaikan semua ini bersama.." aku menyeringai dan kuarahkan _katana _tepat ke dadaku. Ekspresi Mikuo berubah, dia terlihat ketakutan ketika menyadari kalau kami terhubung.

**"****Tidak, bodoh! Jangan lakukan, atau kita akan mati! Aku telah di hidupkan kembali dan aku tak ingin mati lagi!"**

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut jika harus mati lagi?" tanpa basa-basi lagi, segera ku hunuskan _katana _ku itu. Dan kudengar teriakan kesakitan dari Mikuo, tidak! Lebih tepatnya iblis yang menyamar menjadi Mikuo.

Tubuhnya mulai tertembus cahaya, teriakannya semakin keras. Aku tersenyum pahit menatap dirinya, tapi kurasakan tubuhku mulai melemas, pandangan mataku mulai mengabur.

"Maafkan aku Mikuo, aku telah menyakitimu dulu.." Inilah akhir untukku, tertidur selamanya di dalam kegelapan dan sendirian...

**Miku Hatsune, 03 Mei 1997- 03 Mei 2013**

**__The end for me__**

**_Flash back, Miku Hatsune dan Mikuo Hatsune di usia 13 tahun.._**

_"__Mi-chan! Ayo kita pergi ke taman!" seru seorang pemuda tampan kepada saudari kembarnya yang tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolah._

_"__Bermainlah dengan dirimu sendiri! Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku sih?!" bentak gadis manis yang di panggil Mi-chan itu, Mikuo Hatsune, pemuda yang memanggil saudarinya dengan panggilan Mi-chan, menunduk sedih._

_"__Aku hanya ingin bersamamu Miku, sudah lama kita tidak pergi ke taman bersama-sama..." ujar Mikuo lirih. Miku yang merasa terganggu segera berdiri dan menghampiri Mikuo._

_"__Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?! Lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini! Dan jangan pernah ganggu kehidupanku lagi!" Miku mendorong Mikuo keluar rumah dan menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras._

**__The end for me__**

_Ting tong! Terdengar suara bel dan di iringi ketukan pintu. Miku tengah duduk bersama ibunya kala itu, ketika mereka berdua membukakan pintu terlihat dua orang polisi berdiri di depan pintu._

_"__Apakah ini rumah saudara Mikuo Hatsune?" tanya salah seorang polisi tersebut._

_"__Ya, saya orang tuanya. Ada apa gerangan sehingga tuan-tuan datang kemari mencari anak saya di tengah malam ini?" tanya ibu Miku khawatir. Miku berdiri di samping ibunya menunggu penjelasan dari kedua polisi tersebut mengenai saudari kembarnya._

_"__Anak anda mengalami kecelakaan di kompleks perumahan Aganai, tubuhnya hancur dan nyawanya tak terselamatkan.. Kami meminta izin dari anda untuk melakukan otopsi terhadap saudara Mikuo.." tubuh ibunya terasa melemas, beliau jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Miku tediam, ia sangat syok dengan berita yang baru saja di bawakan oleh polisi di hadapannya. Saudaranya telah meninggalkannya lebih dulu, menyusul ayahandanya._

**__The end for me__**

_Miku terdiam di depan sebuah makam, tubuhnya bergetar. Di taruhnya seikat bunga lili di atas makam tersebut._

_"__Mikuo.. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku.." bisiknya, Miku menangis di tengah hujan yang mulai turun._

_"__Maafkan aku, seandainya.. Seandainya kita di lahirkan kembali.. Aku, aku ingin bersamamu saat itu, menggenggam tangan hangatmu dan melangkah bersama-sama.."_

**__OWARI__**

**Author : "Gimana? Gimana? Bagus nggak? Maaf ya.. Kali ini ceritanya cuma sedikit..(TT^TT)"**

**Mikuo : "Hei, kenapa aku jadi iblis begitu?!"**

**Author : "Sudahlah, kau diam saja.. dan maaf aku mengarang tanggal ultah-nya Miku dan Mikuo ya."**

**Miku : "Haah.. mind to review?"**

**Author : "Review please!"**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
